home
by shewolf 29
Summary: what if jasper broke free from her and lapis fusion and made it to beach city, badly hurt and broken only to be found by the traitor peridot, and the crystal gems how would her fate play out. will it be the end or the beginning? sorry guys this is my very first fanfic BTW this is just a teaser if I get feed back I will continue this fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

Salt water stung her nostrils as she stared out onto the waves, it was undeniably beautiful how the night sky reflected in the restless waves, Even if it wasn't home it was starting to feel like it. The gem cringed at the thought she had just let escape her head, and laid back in the sand with disgust, as she looked up into the sky a tugging feeling started growing inside her as the realization she just may never see the home world again ...ever. "aaahhhhh!" she screamed, in frustration. "This world is a ticking time bomb! and I'm going to go down with it!" she said, trowing her hands to her face for as since of security. Even though her Steven and the crystal clods have been working on a machine to destroy the cluster that is growing in the earths core, deep down she knew there is no way in home world that they were going to be able to succeed. They desperately need help with this. This made her wonder why she was even trying it was pointless, then she remembered how sure the little hybrid steven was that they could do it, and how much he cared about everyone, even her. The tugging in her chest grew more aggressive, grabing at her chest in an attempt to subdue the gnawing pain she shouted, "what in great diamond is this stupid pain anyways!"  
Frustrated and confused over her ever growing new emotions she sat back up, and put her head in her hands then gazed out onto the water once more. She had been doing this ever since those stupid clods had "captured her", coming out to the water's edge every night looking out into the sea was oddly calming to the little gem. She was still puzzled as to why this was comforting to her, but it was.  
Perridot saw in the distance the earths star was beginning to rise, and decided it would probably be best if she returned to the bathroom courters where she has been "confind". Just as she was getting up something moved in her peripheral vison, she stopped and looked in the object's drection to get a better look. She noticed instantly a big bulky object sluggishly rising out of the salt water. Instenct told her to get out of the way, as the lumbering giant drug its self closer, but she was way too interested in the beast now. The rising sun behind the beast was making it extremely difficult to determine what the animal was, but then she was able to make out a long wild white main and knew instantly who it was.  
"Jasper?"  
Something fluttered in her chest when she realized she was moving involuntarily towerds jasper, but she made no effort to stop herself. Tons of questions started racing through the little gems, head as she got closer to the giant...how had she escaped?, where was lapis? what will the gems do to her!? that last thought really frightend her, although jasper was incredibly strong for some reason she was evidently week right now and thats an easy opportunity for the gems. There not as forgiving as Steven.  
When peridot reached jasper, jasper was very week looking, and when she fell to her knees Perri saw why. There was a deep crack running threw her gem and across her face, alarm rose in perridot as she examined the giants face. Involentery she reached up and cupped jaspers face in her small hands, wich jasper answered with a moan of pain.  
"Perri w-we need to get o-out of here..." Jasper attempted to stand back up, but misrably failed. The embarrassment was evident in the warrior's face. Perridot stood on her tipy-toes in an attempt to get a better look at jaspers face, when she slipped and head butted jaspers nose, pain was loud in jaspers yelp and to show pain was extremely out of character for her. "Great dimond I didnt mean to hurt you jas-...mfff" In angwish and eshughstin the white haired beast collapsed ontop of the tiny gem. Perridot couldn't move underneath jaspers massive figure, and she heard pearl in the distance squawking a terrified alarm. Fear starting rising in Perri, but it wasn't fear for her own life, but for the immobile giant on top of her. 


	2. Chapter 2

"OH, MY DIMAND! JASPER GET UP, GET UP!", periodot mumbled franticly as the crystal gems approached. The mighty gem only responded with a painful moan, and a failed attempt to rise.

"Peridot! Are you squished?" she heard amethyst laugh. Fear was an understatement in this situation, suddenly she felt jaspers body go rigged at the sound of the purple quart's voice. Finally, she stood, but her weekend state was evident all over her body.

"whoa, uummm why does the look like that?" amethyst gestured towards jaspers attempt to stay standing.

"She's, hurt I think..." pearl replied, "Look!" she pointed her sphere in the direction of jaspers gem, "Her gem is cracked"

"She must have cracked it separating from lapis" Garnet said calmly. Alarm went off in peridot as the warrior in front of her, attempted to engage in battle with the gems. She darted clumsily in front of jasper as the gems prepared themselves for a fight.

"wait WAIT! You guys she can't fight," the little gem shouted sheepishly "I mean look," motioning to the stumbling giant behind her "She can barely move" out of nowhere, jasper smashed to her hands and knees sending a cloud of sand bellowing up behind perri, which caused her to fall as well. She looked behind her and something inside her felt like it shattered at the sight of the brute's wild white mane covering her defeated form. She could fill the disgrace radiating off the warrior. "jasper" she whispered.

"this is our chance to bubble her!" shouted amethyst, peridot stood up blocking jasper as the purple gem brought out her whip, garnet was trying to reach the gem to stop what she was about to do but it was already too late. Anxiety drowned periodot as she witnessed the oncoming whip, she closed her eyes in fear. But the whip never landed.

"Steven!" pearl screamed. Hope flickered inside as she opened her eyes to see Stevens pink shilled protecting her and jasper.

"Why are you guys doing this!" he shouted "She's hurt, can't you see that!" the gems doubled back looking ashamed of themselves.

"Stevens right" stated garnet "She is hurt and it looks like it is serious." She said pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"But she tried killing us first!" amethyst protested.

"It's not what rose would have wanted" replied the fusion. Amethyst huffed as she kicked the sand and walked away from the seen.

"Well what do you suppose we do with her?" questioned pearl

"She can be confined in the bathroom with me!" perri blurted out, she could fill her face heating up as the gems and seven turned to face her. She didn't realis she was leaning against Jaspers fallen form until it poofed out from under her. Hitting the ground, she panicked jerking around franticly looking for jaspers gem.

"what happened!?" Steven said shocked as he watched perriodot gently scoop up jaspers broken gem and hold it to her chest as if it was her last friend on earth.

"It seems she was so hurt, the last hope she had was to retreat back in her gem and attempt to regenerate and heal herself" garnet said squatting down to look at jaspers gem.

"When will she come back?" Steven questioned. Pearl walked up besides Steven and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"She's going to need some time Steven, she was really weak." She said.

"Actually" garnet said while attempting to pry apart perridots fingers so she could get a better look at the fallen warrior. "with a crack this deep she may not be able to regenerate." Fear jumped in peri at those words. "she has to come back," the home world gem thought. "She can't leave me with these clods"

"Oh oh! I can fix that!" Steven said excited, just as he started to lick his hands and reach for jasper, garnet stopped him.

"No Steven, we don't know exactly what needs done right now, Jasper is a very powerful gem warrior we can't risk her hurting us again."

"But Garnet- "

"No buts Steven, for now well send her to the bubble room until we can decide what needs to be done with her"

"Aaahh! No, you can't, I just got her back!" shouted perridot jerking away from Garnet.

"Perridot we must, no hand over Jasper" perridot was starting to panic now, all eyes were on her she quickly glanced at the gems and then the beach. After a brief standoff with her gem full of panic she ran the opposite direction of the gems down the beach.

"I knew I should have just grabbed instead of giving her a chance to hand it over" said Garnet as she fazed on her gantlets and started chasing after the little green gem.

Looking back over her shoulder peri saw Garnet and Pearl in hot pursuit "Oh great Dimond what have I done!" she said trying to run faster. All the sudden a purple and black blur flew out in front of perridot and the next thing she knew she was face first in the sand. Quickly trying to get back up she relised she had dropped jasper.

"Oh NO!" she panicked

"Oh yes!" she knew that voice looking up from her frenzy she saw amethyst with Jasper in hand. Anger burned inside her. "Give her back!" she shouted.

"No can do." Laughed amethyst. Before perridot could get up and attempt to save jasper Pearl pended her down with two of her shears. And then garnet walked up and bubbled Jasper.

"Good job amethyst."

"No problem" smiled the shorter gem. Pearl moved off perridot but she felt to shattered to get up, she didn't move.

"Aaaww come on Peri, she's not gone just put up, for now" amethyst said while trying to get perridot to stand up.

"Don't touch me, you clod!" she snapped back in response to the gems attempt in reinsurance. Just then, Steven showed up panting heavily.

"Man, you guys sure can run" he sputtered out, holding his side with one hand. Perridot rose to her feet, and started walking back to the temple. She felt so defeated she couldn't believe she had just let that happen. Steven started after perridot and amethyst tried following but was stopped by Garnet.

"She's had enough of us for one day, leave her be"


End file.
